you'r promise
by shinhana256
Summary: yang jelas ini pesanan 'jaemin nananan' rowoon x zuho youngbin x chani sf9
1. Chapter 1

**Your promise**

 **Author : shin hana**

 **Cast : kim seok woo {rowoon}**

 **Baek juho {zuho}**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Rated :...**

 **WARNING!**

 **TARAAAAAA...**

 **HANA NONGOL LAGI :D**

 **Ini semalam ff pesanan ,dan bariu bisa di apain di akun ini hweee... maafin hana soalnya akun semalam kelelep , mana hana masuk lewat fb lagi , sedangkan fb yang kemarin kena kissmark/?**

 **Ya udh deh bagi typo mohon maklumi , hana masih di bawa umur :v**

 **Okokokokokokokokokokokok**

 **OK NEXTTTTTTTT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY!**

 **Zuho ingat dia memang pernah berjanji,zuho juga tidak akan melupakan janji itu , dia tidak mungkin lari , tapi saat dia mengetahui janji nya itu sangat berbahaya apa yang akan dia lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"zuho ah tolong kirimkan profosal ini ke rumah kim sajangnim , hari ini dia tidak bisa hadir karena sedang sakit ,jadi kau antar kan ini kerumah nya"ucap seseorang pada nya

Zuho menganggukan kepalanya sekilas , lalu mengambil profosal yang akan diberikan nya pada atasan nya itu

"hmm.. mana alamat nya hyung?"tanya nya

Jujur saja dia baru satu tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini , dan dia belum pernah pergi ke rumah atasan nya itu , jadi wajar saja kalau dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan di atas

"ini alamat nya , kau bawa mobil atau mau memakai mobil ku?"tanya seseorang- inseong- tadi pada nya sambil menyerahkan alamat sang atasan

"aku bawa mobil hyung, aku pergi dulu nde"pamit nya

Zuho berjalan ke arah parkiran , kantor ini memang sangat besar , dan dia sangat beruntung bekerja di sini , dulu sewaktu junior high school dia pernah sangat terpuruk hinggah dia tidak tau masa depan nya seperti apa, beruntung nya dia bertemu seorang bocah yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun yang memberikan nya semangat hinggah bisa menjadiseperti ini sekarang

Berbicara soal bocah dia jadi ingat anak kakak nya , kang chan hee , ya mungkin dia berumur sama dengan bocah itu, bocah lucu yang membuat nya harus membuat janji bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di rumah atasan nya zuho sempat terteguh , lihat lah rumah ini sangat besar , bahkan zuho yakin dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan rumah ini walaupun dia bekerja mati matian , Zuho berjalan kearah pintu gerbang nya dan menekan bell.

"tunggu sebentar"jawab sebuah suara di dalam

Zuho menuruti nya, dia diam dan menunggu sampai seseorang membuka kan pintu gerbang ini , seperti nya tidak ada penjaga di luar , wajar saja ini jam makan siang , zuho yakin para penjaga itu sedang memakan makanan nya di dalam.

Tiba tiba pintu gerbang nya terbuka sendiri ,zuho menganggap pasti sang pemilik membuka nya dari dalam , zuho pun memasukan mobil ya dalam perkarangan rumah .

 _KLEKKK..._

Pintu rumah itu pun terbuka saat zuho sudah berada di depan pintu , zuho melihat seorang pemuda yang berusia kira kira 16 tahun di depan pintu

"uhmm annyeong haseo "ucap zuho sambil membungkuk sopan

"annyeong" balas pemuda tadi

"aku adalah pegawai kim sajangnim , tapi kata nya dia hari ini sakit , jadi aku ingin menjenguk nya sambil mengantarkan profosal ini" ucap zuho yang langsung pada inti nya

Pemuda itu terlihat mengangguk sebentar

"tapi appa ku belum pulang , dia sedang ada di rumah sakit untuk berobat"jelas pemuda yang zuho yakin adalah anak dari atasan nya itu

Zuho menghelah nafas pelan seperti nya dia datang di saat yang kurang tepat

"tapi seperti nya sebentar lagi dia akan pulang , jadi sebaik nya kau tunggu saja dulu"lanjut anak itu

Zuho nampak berfiki sejenak ,dari pada dia harus membuang buang bensin nya lebih baik dia menerima tawaran dari anak ini , tapi dia juga akan merasa tidak enak juga hati kalau menolak nya

"ayo masuk , tidak usah sungkan , dari pada kau hanya diam di situ lebih baik masuk saja"ajak anak itu

Zuho akhir nya menganggukan kepala nya lalu memasuki rumah , ketika memasuki rumah itu zuho langsung berfikir rumah ini memiliki hawa yang hangat walau pun sangat besar

"kau duduk lah dulu ,aku akan membuatkan minumaan"ucap pemuda tadi

"ahh tidak usah repot begitu"tolak nya halus

"tidak apa apa aku tau kau pasti haus jadi biarkan aku membuatkan mu sesuatu sebagai tuan rumah yang baik"kata nya lagi

Zuho pun akhir nya menganggukan kepala , dia tidak bisa menolak kalau begini , anak itu pun berjalan ke arah belakang yang zuho yakin adalah dapur , zuho mendudukan diri nya pada sofa , dia melihat sekeliling rumah , banyak sekali foto foto keluarga di sana , zuho melihat foto seorang bocah , zuho rasa dia pernah melihat nya , tapi dia sedikit lupa di mana.

"itu foto ku waktu kecil"jelas pemuda yang berdiri di depan nya entah sejak kapan

"ehh be..begitu ya"ucap nya gugup

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala nya dan memberikan orange juice ke pada zuho, zuho mengambil minuman nya , dan miminum minuman itu , jujur saja dia sangat haus dan lagi lapar , tapi karena profosal ini dia harus sedikit menahan diri

"siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda tadi tiba tiba , zuho langsung tersedak minuman nya sendiri , dia tidak tau kenapa diaa jadi gugup begini

"hey minum nya santai saja , astaga apa aku ini begitu menakut kan?"tanya anak itu sambil memberikan tisu padanya

Zuho mengambil tisu itu dan mengelap air yang ada pada sudut bibirnya, dia sangat malu saat ini , dia bisa merasakan pipi nya yang tiba tiba menghangat

"mian "ucap nya pelan

"tidak masalah, kau mungkin hanya terkejut"kata anak itu lagi

"baek juho , kau bisa memanggil ku zuho"

"nde?"sekarang anak itu yang terlihat bingung

"nama ku"jelas nya

"ahhh zuho ya ?,aku kim seokwoo dan aku akan memanggil mu hyung karena sepertiny kau lebih tua dariku , jadi tidak masalah kan?"tanya seokwoo

"tentu saja tidak masalah seokwoo ssi"kata zuho dengan sopan Seokwoo terkekeh pelan  
"panggil saja aku rowoon"

'rowoon?'pikir zuho

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah kejadian itu baik zuho maupun rowoon tidak pernah bertemu lagi , zuho tidak ambil pusing tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang kurang ,dia masih bertanya tanya tentang foto anak itu , anak itu mirip sekali dengan bocah yang memberi kan nya semangat

"Hahhhhh..."

Entah sudah brapa kali zuho menghelah nafasnya hari ini , bahkan inseong ikut bingung melihat nya , jaeyoon yang melihat nya pun memandang ke arah inseong seakan bertanya ' dia kenapa?' yang di jawab inseong gelengan kecil

"hey zuho ah nanti malam kan ada pesta ,kau pergi dengan siapa?"tanya jaeyoon mencoba mengambil alih pikiran zuho

"eungg? Pesta?"tanya zuho bingung

"astaga zu , apa kau tidak ingat kalau perusahaan ini mengadakan pesta sekali enam bulan untuk menghibur para karyawan nya , kau tentu masih ingat kan ? , kau dulu kan juga sudah pernah hadir"

Perkataan inseong sontak membuat zuho kembali sadar , iya dia ingat enam bulan yang lalu , siapa yang akan melupakan bahwa kau pernah menumpahkan seuatu pada baju seseorang , uhh sepertinya itu pengalaman yang buruk bagi nya.

"aku seperti nya tidak ikut hyung"kata zuho tiba tiba

"ayolah zu kalau kau tidak ada ini tidak akan asik , benarkan yoonie?"tanya nya pada jaeyoon

Jaeyoon menganggukan kepala nya

"kami akan menjemput mu nanti"

"dan menjadi obat nyamuk? , tidak terima kasih , aku akan membawa mobil sendiri nanti dan seperti nya aku juga akan membawa chani , karena dia sendirian malam minggu ini"tolak nya

"baiklah baiklah , tapi pastikan kau datang arraseo!"tegas inseong

Zuho menganggukan kepalanya , dia tidak bisa menolak hyung nya ini , dia begitu baik pada zuho , tidak mungkinkan dia menolak nya , ya setidak nya balas budi,Itulah yang di pikirkan zuho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR PROMISE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR : ShinHana**

 **CAST : kim seok woo ( rowoon )**

 **Baek juho (zuho)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **INI BUKAN FF YANG SPEXIAL (KEK NAMA BOYBAND AE :V)**

 **BAHKAN BISA DI BILANG INI FF DI BAWA BATAS /?**

 **JADI SILAHKAN JAUHKAN JANTUNG ANDA DARI TEMPAT NYA /? #DI HAJAR :3**

 **OKOK**

 **NEXXTTTTTTTTTTTTT...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY!**

 **Zuho ingat dia memang pernah berjanji,zuho juga tidak akan melupakan janji itu , dia tidak mungkin lari , tapi saat dia mengetahui janji nya itu sangat berbahaya apa yang akan dia lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang adalah hari sabtu , dan itu arti nya nanti malam zuho dan chani akan menghadiri acara yang perusahaan nya adakan , dia sebenar nya sangat malas pergi , tapi karena ancaman 'indah' sahabat sahabat nya itu mau tidak mau suka tidak suka dia memang harus menghadiri nya.

Dia sedikit beruntung hari ini , karena chani tidak ada kegiatan lain jadi chani bisa menemani nya pergi ke pesta itu jadi , zuho melirik jam yang berada padadinding rumah nya , sekarang sudah jam 18:30 sedangkan dia berjanji akan menjemput chani pukul 18:40 , itu artinya dia harus berangkat sekarang bukan?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi zuho mengambil kunci mobil nya dan beranjak pergi menuju rumah chani , selama perjalanan dia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik jalanan sekitar,zuho tersenyum kecil saat berbagai pasangan muda mudi terlihat sedang menikmati acara mereka

Karena asik dengan lamunan nya zuho bahkan baru sadar dia sudah sampai di depan rumah chani , dia keluar dari mobil nya dan menekan bell rumah chani , dia melihat rumah kakak nya itu , rumah ini sudah banyak berubah dari pada ketika dia kesini sebulan yang lalu.

"zuho ahjussi"panggil sebuah suara pada nya

Zuho melihat seorang namja dengan kemeja bewarna putih serta jas abu abu berada di depan nya ,

"ahh chani ah annyeong"sapa zuho sambil tersenyum kecil

"annyeong jussi , sudah mau berangkat ya , ah tunggu aku ambil syal dulu nde , masuklah dulu nde"

Setelah mengucapkan itu chani berlari ke dalam rumah nya , zuho hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah laku keponakan nya itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampai nya di tempat yang di tujuan , zuho di sambut oleh kedua hyung nya , siapa lagi kalau bukan inseong dan jaeyoon

"kau sudah datang zu? , kenapa lama sekali? , in bahkan sudah 15 menit"kata inseong

"ahh mian tadi ada sedikit masalah"

"sudah sudah ayo masuk , di sini sangat dingin "kata jaeyoon

Mereka pun akhir nya memasuki ruangan tempat acara ini di selenggarakan

"ngomong ngomong apakah acara nya sudah di mulai?"tanya zuho

Jaeoon menganggukan kepalanya "ya...baru bebrapa menit sih , jadi tidak masalah"jelas nya , zuho mengangguk paham,mereka pun membicarakan pendapat mereka tentang suasana pesta ini , sampai sampai chani merasa di acuh kan

Karena bosan melihat paman nya itu dengan rekan kerja nya chani akhir nya memilih untuk melihat lihat sekitar

 **CHANI POV**

'ahh zuho ahjussi mengacuhkan ku , padahal dia yang membawa ku kesini'gerutuku dalam hati

Siapa yang tidak sebal coba di acuh kan begitu? , jadi sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk melihat lihat sekitar saja,saat setengah jalan aku seperti melihat sosok yang ku kenal , tapi apa mungkin itu dia?

Aku terus berjalan agak jauh dari nya , walau aku dapt melihat nya dari jarak begini

"jadi youngbin hyung bagaimana hubungan mu dengan nya?"tanya seseorang pada youngbin hyung, aku dapat mendengar nya karena sekarang aku berada di balik dinding di antara mereka

"entah lah , ku rasa aku tidak tau"jawab youngbin hyung

"buatlah dia percaya kalau kau benar benar menyukai nya pabbo"

"tapi tidak semudah itu woon"

Ahh jadi mereka itu rowoon dan youngbin hyung ya? , tapi kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?

"ku dengar dia menyukai mu juga , jadi aku tidak mau tau pokok sekarang telpon dia dan bawa dia bicara besok"

"y..yakkk apa maksud mu? , aku bahkan ti.."

"pakai ponsel ku , di situ ada tulisan my bunny jadi hubungi dia"potong rowoon hyung

"yakk apa maksud mu my bunny ap..."

"cepat lah hyung"ku rasa rowoon hyung memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir nya

"aku hanya ingin hyung ku bahagia"jelas nya lagi

Aku tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka , tapi orang yang di sukai youngbin hyung itu siapa ya?

Dapat ku dengar suara kekehan youngbin hyung ,aku tersenyum mebayangkan nya , pasti dia tampan sekali, beruntung sekali orang yang di sukai youngbin hyung , andai saja itu aku , ehhh...apa yang barusan aku fikirkan?,tentu saja itu tidak mungkin aku

CHANI POV END

Drrttt...drittt...drit...

Chani merasakan kalau ponsel nya bergetar , dia segerah melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel nya,siapa tau itu nomor rowoon yang sedang di pakai oleh youngbin

'zuho jussi calling'

'jussi? Andai saja itu nomor rowoon hyung'pikir chani , pupus sudah harapan nya

"nde jussi?"

"..."

"ahh mian aku tadi bosan jadi aku memilih untuk pergi melihat lihat "

"..."

"baiklah aku akan segerah ke sana"

'clikk'

Chani mematikan ponsel nya dan segerah berjalan ke arah zuho

~YB SIDE~

"bagaimana hyung?"tanya rowoon

Youngbin menggelengkan kepalanya

"ahh mungkin saja dia sudah tidur hyung ,jadi tidak dengar"kata rowoon mencoba untuk menghibur hyung nya

Youngbin menganggukan kepalanya

"aku ingin menyimpan nomor nya , boleh kan?"tanya youngbin , rowoon tersenyum sambil mengangguk

"hubungi dia kaau kau bisa hyung"rowoon berkata sambil menepuk bahu hyung nya itu

"kau sendiri bagaimana? , sudah bertemu namja itu belum?"tanya youngbin di sela sela acara memindahkan nomor chani dari ponsel rowoon

"sudah , hyung tau ternyata dia salah satu pegawai di sini , aku tau itu ketika dia mengantar kan berkas berkas untuk appa ,tapi seperti nya dia tidak mengingat ku"jelas rowoon

"ahh kalau begitu nasib kita sama won , kita mungkin harus lebih berusaha lagi"kata youngbin

"hmm fighting"

"fighting"

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyyy...akhirnya lanjut juga :3

Udh maaf kalau tulisan nya kacau habis hana lagi sakit :3

 **Udh dulu ya byeeeeee**


End file.
